The Other Pinciotti
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: For a big part of my life I was just the other Pinciotti girl.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Pinciotti**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for Sally and will be using her as a replacement to Donna's sister Tina who suddenly disappeared. She how an extra character might have changed things espically for one Steven Hyde. Also for the sake of my story a lot of my fave aerosmith songs didn't come out til the 80s or 90s so I'll will be claiming then as 70s songs.**

**Summery: For a big part of my life I was just the other Pinciotti girl. It was the next few years of my life when things would all change for me and my friends. **

**Prologue: **

**For a big part of my life I was just the other Pinciotti girl. It wasn't easy being the younger sister of Donna Pinciotti. I was exactly a year younger than my sister ,our parents Midge and Bob , always were a pair of horn dogs. Though they never treated us different from each other I always felt like Donna was favored at the time. After all her name was after our parents wedding song 'Oh Donna' by Ricky Valens why I got mine from a song they both thought was neat. Yet I can't complain 'Mustang Sally' is a cool song now don't get me wrong I love my big sister she's one of my best friends. However we weren't aren't much alike I for one am more girly, short, curvier, and much to the gangs disgust am a dreaded cheerleader. Other than that we are pretty much the same sharing auburn red hair , aquamarine eyes, pale skin yep that's us.**

**It is because of me that the bane of our group existed. As Eric and Stud like to put it. I bet your wondering who they are huh? Eric Foreman is our next door neighbor and has been since we moved here when we were all six well in my case five years old. Poor kid has always been kinda a mama's boy and for this reason my sister use to beat him up. So being the nerd he was he hired the toughest kid in school to be his body guard. Steven James Hyde the third or as I call him Stud. Me and Steven have always kinda had a love hate relationship for as long as I can remeber he has been my biggest tormentor and protector. His favorite band was Led Zepplin mine is Aerosmith. He is a master of Zen I am Queen of Snark. The first time he met me he said he thought I was a battery operated baby doll that kept following my sister. Of course this annoyed me to no end and seeing the chance to hassle me he started calling me doll face. **

**Yeah I know I know most girls would kill for a guy saying they have the perfect face of a doll. I have never been that stupid though and see it what it is him mocking me. So by time we we're in or around fifth grade I had enough and wanted to get back at him with the corniest name ever. After much research by which I mean listening to my parents flirt ewww I found the perfectly most sickening name Stud Muffin. I announced this new name in the middle of recess the next day which resulted in an embarassed Steven as all the other boys including our friends Eric and the town moron Micheal Kelso teased him. So Steven being Steven started a huge fight which earned him a black eye. I felt so bad that I stole a pair of my dad's aviator sunglasses and gave them to the jerk as an apology to hide it. At first he wasn't going to accept them but one threat from my sister changed his mind he's been wearing them ever since. We called a somewhat truce after I would only call him Stud Muffin if he called me Doll Face. **

**You would think if he hated the name so much we wouldn't call me the one I hated but he never stopped. Eventually the names got shortened to just Stud and Doll. Hold on I've gotten off track so yes I am to blame according to my two best friends an sister for the devil coming into our basement haven. That devil being one Jackie Burkhart. As I said before I am a cheerleader and it was my first day of cheer practice. Steven being the jerk he was decided he wanted to go pick on me and of course the rest of the gang had to come as well never ones to miss some good burns or oggle hot chicks. That's when Kelso met Jackie and after much begging got her to go out with him. She has been hanging with us ever since. What the others don't know though is Jackie's life isn't really that perfect.**

**I am the only one who knows the truth about Jackie's home life. Her parents are never home as her dad is always off on business trips with his latest secretary and her mom is traveling for charity events enjoying the veiws of the hottest cabana boys. Leaving Jackie with no one except nannies and maids even when they are home they never really spend time with her. They just buy her things to try and seem like they care for her of course Jackie doesn' t realize this that or she doesn't want to admit it. So to make up for her family's short commings Jackie acts like a bitch always having to be or have the best. Demanding that true love means spending lots and lots of money on her. Now I'm in no way friends with Jackie I am as she puts it one the the fat chicks needed at the bottom to catch the hotter girls that do flips or build the tops of the pyramids. All of this I learned at a rare moment at cheer camp through a bond building exercise. Still I can' t help feeling sorry for the girl who is constantly overjoyed to point out someone actually smaller than her so I tend to bite my tongue more with her. **

**Of course dating the hottest cheerleader on our squad in Jackie's opinion. Isn' t enough for Kelso and his new foreign sidekick Fez. They are always hitting on my sister Donna, Jackie, me and any other girl. At least when ever Steven is around and Fez or Kelso hit on me Steven will frog them really really hard. If Kelso doesn't take the hint though they usually start wrestling ending up with Kelso some how getting hit in the eye. I never understand why Steven does this I just always assume its because he sees me as a little sister much like I see Eric as a big brother. Though I really wish it was for something else, see some where along the line through all the arguments of zepplin vs areosmith and all the studs and dolls. I have fallen in love with the jerk but un like my sister who wears her heart on her sleeve no one knew. For some reason I can't explain it feels like that is about to change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter one pilot.**

**We are all sitting in the basement I'm in between stud and Kelso while my sister and Eric are in the lawn chairs and we're all leaning towards Eric. " Eric it is time" Eric looked nervously at Hyde " why don' t you do it?" Hyde just looked at him. "Eric it is your house." I gave Kelso a look as he repeated Hyde like a parrot. " the party is reaching critical mass. In ten minutes there will be no beer oppurtunities left." Poor Eric was still trying to convince them this was a bad idea. " if my dad catches me coping beers he'll kill me." But Hyde didn't seem to care. " I'm willing to take that risk." I was practically squished as Kelso leaned closer to talk to Eric. " don't worry about it just remain calm keep moving..." he was intrupted as Donna warned him about dads new hair. " what's wrong with your dads hair?" I shuddered. " just don't look at it." I said as Hyde stood and grabbed his face. " and cold defiantly cold."**

**After that he bravely went up stairs leaving us behind. " hey Stud I got five bucks he chickens out." he just leans forward to grab some type of magazine from under the couch. " your on I got faith in Foreman." Standing I walk toward the bathroom to talk to Donna. " Hey Donna you really aren't gonna drink that stuff are you? " Donna just looked at me." Well yeah its beer man." I just shook my head like she was crazy that stuff smelled awful and probably didn't taste any better. " come on don't you wanna try some and impress Hyde." I looked at my sister in shock. " why would I wanna do that I don't care what he thinks. " Donna just gave me a look. " Sally unlike the rest of our gang and Jackie I am a chick and not totally blind. Plus I read your dairy cause I wanted dirt on Jackie and thought you might of wrote some juicy stuff about her." I smacked her. " one Jackie and I aren't friends. Two dude that's breaking my privacy. Three you tell anyone I tell Eric about you liking him." Donna just nodded and wrapped her arm around me. " you know I think he might like you to for what it's worth." **

**We were walking closer to the guys when we noticed Hyde showing a naked girl to Kelso. "Hey man check this out." It was a girly mag he had stashed under there. " me and Sally see that every day." We watched as they pulled a apart hiding the mag. " Stud your such a pig " I smacked him on the arm as I sat on the back of the sofa. " well doll if they didn't wanna be seen they wouldn't put it in a magazine." Before I could reply Eric showed up and with beer. " he's alive." Eric started handing out beer to everyone but me. " I figured since your younger than us Sally you shouldn't have one." But I could tell from his face he knew I wouldn't want one and didn't want me to look lame saying no. " gee Eric over protective much." I wink at him as a thank you." You can share with me Sally you know if you promise to do it with me!" Kelso moved away from me as Hyde managed to frog him from behind me. " hey guys guess what dad might be giving me the vista cruiser. " Kelso who moved to nurse his arm turned in surprise. " your getting a car?" He fell back onto the couch. "Oh Eric have I told you how attractive you are?" Could my sister be anymore obvious. " no you haven't" Kelso chose that time to be an idiot " you told me you thought he was cute." I turned into Hyde's shoulder laughing as he and her started arguing whether or not she said it. **

**Before Eric could catch a clue Hyde rescued my sister. " let's concentrate on what's important. Foreman stole something." They all lifted their beers. " sadly this might be the best moment of my life." I rolled my eyes when Hyde pretended to comfort Eric as I slipped his five bucks he won into his back pocket.  
**

* * *

**We were sitting in the basement with Jackie minus Hyde while Eric and Donna were making fun of the Brady Bunch. " why are we watching this with out sound? I'm totally confused." I rolled my eyes as Eric offered her the ear bud. " so Eric what's the deal with the vista cruiser?" Eric shrugged. " the deal is there is no deal yet." Jackie shushed them trying to hear. " how are we going to get to the concert?" Jackie of course heard that and asked. " what concert?" I took that as my cue to leave making some excuse about getting a burger from the hub. As Kelso started naming off everyone going and adding Jackie at the end. On my way up the basement steps I ran into Hyde and grabbed his sleeve pulling him with me. " I wouldn't Jackie's in there and Kelso spilled about the concert." Hyde growled and kicked the wall. " that idiot." ****I nodded my agreement. " come on I'll buy you a burger and some fries my treat. " Hyde never one to pass up free food agreed. **

**At the hub I grabbed our food and sat across from him as I started putting ketchup on my fries. " your so weird doll you'll eat ketchup on your fries but only want cheese on your burger." I tossed a fry at him which he picked off his lap and dipped in his own ketchup before eating it. " ketchup makes the cheese taste funny and I'll eat lettuce when I turn into a fucking rabbit. But you have to agree pickles are nasty." Hyde just chuckled and took a huge bite of his burger. " you know Jackie's going to the concert now right?" Hyde sighed. " not if I can do anything about it. " I took a sip of my soda. " you know Jackie's really not that bad and for what it's worth I think she really likes Kelso for some reason." Hyde looked at me like I'd turned into a pod person. " dude it's Jackie she's an evil little midget." I kicked him under the table. " hey I'm shorter than her." Hyde just smirked. "Yeah but your not as evil just more of a midget doll."**

**I just shook my head as I ignored him. " so what was up with saving Donna yesterday when Kelso dropped the ball on her secret." Hyde just shrugged. " just didn't wanna deal with it. I wanted to enjoy my beer in peace." I nodded and continued to eat my burger. What I didn't tell my sister when she told me Hyde liked me back was that she was wrong. Because I am pretty sure he liked my sister instead.**

* * *

**I watched in the Foreman's driveway as Eric was speaking sweet nothings to the vista cruiser. Which was freaking us all out. " Eric it's a car." Donna said from behind him before Kelso placed a hand on his shoulder. " let's just leave these two kids alone" Before we started to walk off we were stopped by dad. " hey. Hey there Donna and Sally." We both said hi. " you kids standing around the drive way it's so darn cute. You know you may not realize it but this is the most fun your ever gonna have." We all just stared at him as Eric answered him. "So it's all down hill from here sir?" Dad just agreed ed as he walked off combing his hair.**

**Kelso was watching our dad walk away in what almost looked like fear. " what happened to your dad's hair?" He looked at us both as Donna answered before turning to question Eric. " so that's perminate?" We just laughed and started dragging him to the hub where we met up with Hyde and Fez. We all groaned when Jackie joined us later.**

**Fez was staring at some girl standing next to me and Hyde while everyone else sat at the table before turning to talk to us. " I may not say this right cause I'm new to English but she has amazing boobs yes?" I rolled my eyes as Hyde turned to look. " Micheal who is this guy?" Jackie was staring at Fez like he was diseased which was crueler than Jackie standards normally. " that's Fez he's a foreign exchange student." Jackie looked at him. " who did we exchange him for?" We all just shrugged before she stood up demanding me and Donna go to the bathroom with her.**

**In the bathroom Jackie turned to us. " ok so like what's the deal with you two, Eric, and Steven?" We just looked at her. " there's nothing going on were all just friends. Have been for years." Jackie looked at us with her calculating mismatched eyes. " but you two like them right? I mean I don't know why. Eric's nerdy and weird and even for a lumber jack Donna can do better. As for you Steven is dirty and poor which is gross and even for a fat cheerleader you deserve the best." Donna crossed her arms looking like she was about ready to kick her ass. " yeah and your with Kelso the biggest idiot who uses you." I pointed out." Yeah but Micheal's so beautiful so it makes up for it." I shook my head as me and Donna started to storm out with Jackie in toe to see the guys had left leaving us there. " yeah you keep telling yourself that Jackie. Him being beautiful so makes up for him ditching you and treating you like a burden. "**

* * *

**I couldn't believe it Red actually let Eric have the car I was in a daze while getting into the back seat. I was wearing platform heels with a pair of shorty shorts and a tie on flare sleeved top with light make up and my red curls held back with combs. I watched from the backseat as Kelso and Donna argued over the front seat before Eric ordered Kelso in the back with me. Before Eric could start the car Red stopped him. " taking it for a spin? Well have fun but one thing." Red leaned in to talk to him telling him how the car was old and not to take any trips out of town before walking off. " well I guess that's that were not going." We groaned. " Eric do you wanna go." I tuned out as Donna and Kelso then started to argue we should go before Eric caved and we went to pick up the others.**

**As our luck would have it the car broke down once we got to Milwaukee. We had just managed to get it to a garage " I'm telling you were out of gas." Eric growled out at Kelso " where not out of gas" the guy looking under the hood then answered how it was the battery. " I know what I'll call my dad." Eric turned to Kelso telling him to explain. " were not allowed to take the car out of town." Jackie scoffed. " I'm not calling his dad." Hyde sighed and explained to her how parents talk about our screw ups. Before he and Eric went on to mimic our parents finishing with us all doing the hussle. " we are in the middle of nowhere and I have to go to the ladies room. " she started to walk off before yelling for me and Donna.**

**After we walked into the bathroom I leaned against the wall." Jackie you think this is a good idea the guys might ditch us again." Jackie gave me a look before stomping her foot. " your wannabe boyfriends are so annoying. " we just rolled our eyes. " your mad cause you can't fix this with daddies help. Look sorry we don't all have a daddy that buys us off." Jackie looked at me furious." What's that suppose to mean " I was so sick of Jackie's attitude. " it means no one likes you not even your daddy so he pays you off to shut you up." Donna grabbed me trying to shush me she could tell I was losing my temper. " that's not true lots of people love me even Micheal." I scoffed and started to leave " oh yeah then ask him what he thinks about you two breaking up bet you he'll be excited." **

**I stormed back to the car where the mechanic was putting in a new battery as Eric handed him two tickets. " what the hell Stud we can't spare two tickets." Hyde could tell I was really pissed off as he ushered me into the backseat. " it's alright Doll their Jackie and Kelso's the rest of us are still going. You wouldn't really think Eric and I would do you Pinciotti's that way would you." I gave him a look that said I wasn't so sure which he acted hurt to. " that hurts doll really." **

**After that there was a slight argument when Jackie found out she made the trip for nothing but was placated that Kelso stayed behind with her making up some story he offered up his ticket as well but I knew better. I basically just decided to let it go and enjoy the concert next to Hyde the music so loud I really couldn't hear what Fez,Eric, and my sister was saying. " what are they talking about?" Hyde leaned in close to talk in my ear." Apparently the mechanic is gay." I turned to look at the mechanic who was cuddled with a guy before they went off somewhere. " you know doll I didn't notice til now but you look kinda hot tonight." I blushed as I looked at him. Maybe I was wrong not Donna. " really you think so." He nodded. " yeah you must be all these dudes keep staring at you here take my jacket and cover up a little. I don't wanna have to beat the crap out of someone and get kicked out. " ok I was right I sighed as I put on his coat.**

* * *

**I was getting ready for bed when I heard voices from my window. I could see Donna and Eric on the hood of the vista cruiser and nearly squealed when Donna kissed Eric. Omg she finally did it she made a move. I was happy for her yet at the same time sad because if Donna was finally getting with Eric it would kill Hyde and then kill me to see him heartbroken. **


End file.
